Red Ridding Hood
by NeroNero14
Summary: Summary : "Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau rasanya ingin memakan daging siapapun yang berani menyentuh ku kan?" 'Sedikit' pengorbanan bukanlah suatu masalah bagi Jongin,asalkan bisa bersama lelaki aneh itu. It's HUNKAI!
1. Chapter 1

Author : NeroNero14

Title : Red Ridding Hood

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Other

WARNING! : Yaoi,Crack Pair,Lemon kecut,monoton,typos,menyebabkan eneg berkepanjangan :v

EXO milik keluarga mereka,Sment,dan Tuhan.

Tapi fic ini milik saya huhu

Summary : _"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau rasanya ingin memakan daging siapapun yang berani menyentuh ku kan?"_

Happy Reading

Di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di pinggir hutan,berdiri sebuah rumah sederhana dengan corobong asap. Rumah itu terlihat hangat dan indah,yah walaupun sederhana. Dinding dindingnya terbuat dari bata,di halaman depannya terdapat banyak bunga yang di batasi oleh pagar putih,terdapat dua buah jendela mungil di setiap sisi pintu berwarna putihnya,dan terlihat gorden merah dari balik kaca jendelanya,terlihat lebih menarik lagi karena tanaman yang merambat di dinding sebelah kirinya,juga bunga bunga matahari tinggi yang mengintip dari halaman samping rumah,tapi kini semuanya tertutupi oleh salju tebal di musim dingin,tapi tetap tak menghilangkan keindahan dan kehangatan rumah itu. Seorang wanita yang berumur 30an terlihat berjalan di antara salju memasuki pagar putih rumah itu dengan sebuah keranjang di tangan kirinya,ia membuka kerudung merah muda nya saat tiba di depan pintu bercat putih itu,kemudian membuka pintu yang tak terkunci di depannya.

"Jongin... Ibu pulang"seru si wanita yang terlihat cantik itu,sambil membuka jubah kerudungnya dan meletakkan nya di gantungan dekat pintu dan membersihkan salju yang menempel di pakaian nya.

"Selamat datang bu"Seorang pemuda manis muncul dari dapur,sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup yang terlihat masih panas dan meletakkan nya di meja makan kecil.

"Kau memasak sup?"tanya HyukJae,Ibu dari si pemuda manis bernama Jongin sambil meletakkan keranjang yang ternyata berisi banyak roti di atas meja itu juga.

"Nee,Ibu makanlah,pasti ibu kedinginan di luar sana,apalagi ini sudah sore" Ucap Jongin perhatian. Sejak kecil ia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibu tercinta,ayahnya meninggal saat pergi berburu saat ia masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

"Tapi toko roti paman Han sangat hangat"

"Yah,tapi tidak dengan jalanan di luar sana" Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa roti dari keranjang dan menata nya di atas hanya menyengir kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya,lalu kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa beberapa obat obatan,memasukkan nya ke dalam keranjang tadi yang masih agak penuh dengan roti,Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Obat apa itu?untuk siapa?"

"Ini obat obatan untuk nenek mu,ibu dapat kabar kalau ia sakit keras"Hyukjae menutup keranjang nya.

"Ibu akan mengantarkan keranjang itu ke rumah nenek?" Tanya Jongin

"Iya"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya Jongin"

"Tapi ini sudah sore bu,di luar juga dingin,apalagi rumah nenek di ujung hutan sana" Jongin mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Belum lagi...ada serigala di hutan bu"

"Tapi nenek mu tak bisa menunggu lama lagi Jong" Hyukjae beranjak menuju pintu,bermaksud untuk segera pergi dan tak membuang waktu,tapi Jongin menahan nya,mereka terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Jongin kembali angkat biacara.

"Biar aku saja" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil pada ibunya

"Tidak perlu,Ibu bisa me-"

"Aku lelaki bu,aku bisa menjaga diri,biar aku saja. Ibu juga pasti lelah setelah dari toko paman Han,duduklah dan nikmati sup nya,aku akan menginap di ruman nenek dan menjaga nenek'

"..."

"Ayolah bu..."Jongin merengek dan mengambil keranjang roti dari tangan ibunya perlahan,sambil memberikan tatapan memelasnya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati ibunya yang termasuk keras kepala.

"Hahhh...Baiklah.."Hyukjae menghela nafasnya,tak ada gunanya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Jongin,dan apa kata Jongin,ibunya pasti luluh dengan tatapan nya.

"Berhati hatilah Jong"Ucap Hyukjae saat Jongin sedang memakai Jubah merah nya yang panjang dan menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jubah itu.

"Baik bu,aku pergi" Jongin beranjak keluar dari rumahnya setelah mencium pipi ibunya sekilas,Hyukjae hanya memandang punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dengan kawatir.

"Tuhan..tolong lindungilah Jongin.."Gumamnya kemudian beranjak menutup pintu.

Jongin berjalan di atas tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan setapak hutan sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan nya,ia harus cepat sampai ke rumah neneknya sebelum malam menjelang,bahaya jika malam ia masih berada di dalam hutan. Jubah merahnya yang sedikit melayang layang di terpa angin sore terlihat begitu indah dan kontras di tengah-tengah putihnya salju dan hitamnya batang batang pohon yang membentang di sekitarnya.

"Ahh dingin.."lirih Jongin,ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat merasa ada yang memperhatikan nya,ia berbalik dan memeriksa,melihat sekelilingnya,tapi tak ada siapapun,hanya ada keheningan yang menemaninya. Jongin memutuskan mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian tiba- tiba ia berhenti lagi saat melihat seorang pemuda aneh sebayanya yang berdiri diam di dekat danau yang membeku di depan sana,kemudian rasa penasaran yang membuncah meliputi Jongin begitu saja.

"Apa yang di lakukan nya di sana.."gumam Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu,mungkin saja pemuda itu tersesat kan. Saat sudah dekat,Jongin dapat melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan rahang yang tegas walaupun rambut pirang nya acak acakan,kulitnya pucat..hampir seperti salju,ia hanya diam menatap danau beku itu dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. _'Seperti tidak niat hidup saja' _ batin jongin

"Hey,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?kau tersesat?"Tanya Jongin saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan pemuda aneh itu. Pemuda itu menoleh,kedua bola matanya yang berwarna coklat kekuningan agak membesar saat menatap Jongin,tapi sedetik kemudian kembali seperti biasa. Hal yang pertama di lihat pemuda itu adalah Jongin yang membuka kerudung jubah merahnya,memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis dengan mata sayu yang indah,surai sewarna caramel yang lembut,pipi chubby yang memerah karena udara yang dingin,dan bibir tebal merah menggoda yang begitu cocok dengan kulit tan nya yang juga sangat menggoda,begitu lezat jika di santap di musim dingin begini kan?.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pemuda ini.

"Heyy kau bisa bicara tidak"ucapnya dengan asap tipis yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya karna cuaca yang dingin. Jongin terkejut setengah mati saat pemuda aneh ini bertingkah makin aneh karena ia tiba tiba menarik satu tangan Jongin yang tidak membawa keranjang mendekat padanya kemudian mengendusi area sekitar leher dan wajah Jongin seperti seekor serigala yang mengendusi mangsa nya,begitu dekat sampai sampai Jongin menahan nafas dan menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah,jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat gila di dalam sana,rasanya seperti akan terkena struk saja.

"Y-Yakkk!kau kenapa sebenarnya"Jongin mendorong pemuda pucat itu menjauh,dan memasang wajah cemberut yang terlihat lucu,sedangkan pemuda itu kini menatap Jongin intens.

"Ah,kita belum berkenalan,perkenalkan aku Lee Jongin,aku tinggal bersama ibuku yang bernama Lee Hyukjae di desa di dekat hutan sini "Jongin mengulurkan tangan nya sambil tersenyum lebar,setelah hening yang datang beberapa saat,akhirnya si pemuda mengangkat tangan nya,menyambut uluran tangan Jongin untuk berkenalan.

"Aku..Oh Sehun,dan aku tidak tinggal bersama siapa siapa"

Jongin mengikuti pemuda bernama Sehun itu sambil memakan satu roti yang ia ambil dari dalam keranjang nya,ia terus mengekori Sehun.

"Hey,kita mau kemana?bukankah kau tersesat?" Tanya Jongin bingung dengan tingkah pemuda ini yang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat beberapa saat yang lalu

"Aku tidak tersesat,ikut saja" Jawab Sehun acuh. Jongin suka suara pemuda ini saat pertama kali mendengarnya,sangat...bagaimana mengatakan nya yah,sangat menarik baginya,mungkin..sedikit mengandung unsur suara pengundang ereksi?ahh Jongin jadi tertular otak kotor ibunya sendiri. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya,menepis segala lamunan nya kemudian berkata.

"Tapi aku harus ke rumah nenek ku"

"Akan ku antar nanti" Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun,ia bagaikan terhipnotis menurut saja pada pemuda ini,padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu berkenalan. Mungkin nasehat ibunya tentang 'Jangan bicara dengan orang asing" sudah jauh terlupakan dan tertinggal di perjalanan saat keluar dari rumahnya tadi.

Mereka kemudian tiba di bagian tengah hutan yang ,Jongin akui ini tempat ini lumayan indah. Di depan sana terlihat sebuah pohon besar yang juga tertutupi oleh salju,sekeliling pohon itu adalah lahan luas yang di tutupi salju,akarnya begitu besar sampai sampai menyembul dari balik salju,dan menjalar di sekitar lahan itu. Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah pohon itu di ikuti Jongin.

"Aku suka tempat ini,ini tempat kedua yang ku suka setelah danau tadi"Sehun membuka suara setelah duduk di bawah pohon besar itu dan menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon,Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi,kau tinggal dimana" Tanya Jongin kemudian meletakkan keranjang rotinya de atas akar besar yang berada si sampingnya

"Di hutan ini"

"Mana rumah mu?"

"Di hutan ini" Jongin merengut.

"Dimana orang tua mu?"

"Sudah mati, jangan banyak tanya"

"Yah,baiklah.." Keduanya diam,menikmati keheningan dan langit senja yang berwarna jingga,membawa angin senja di musim dingin yang sejuk dan terasa mengikis kulit dengan sengatan sengatan tipis.

"Tempat ini lumayan bagus" Jongin memulai buka suara,menatap Sehun,kemudian membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan lama,menyelami iris di hadapan mereka dengan keterpesonaan yang di rasakan oleh masing-masing mereka,sampai perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin yang seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan,membiarkan apapun terjadi,membiarkan dirinya terlena sejenak. Jongin merasa benda kenyal yang dingin menyentuh bibir nya lama,Sehun mengecup bibirnya lama kemudian perlahan melumat bibir tebal Jongin yang juga sedang berusaha membalas lumatan nya,saling mencari rasa manis memabukkan dari masing-masing bibir yang tertaut,tak menghiraukan kecipak saliva ataupun saliva kental yang perlahan mengalir turun melalui sudut bibir jongin dan berlanjut turun ke dagunya sampai leher jenjangnya,membuahkan pemandangan erotis di senja musim dingin.

"Eumhh.."Jongin mendesah saat Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya dan mengabsen giginya juga bergulat dengan lidahnya. Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar,dan ciuman itu terus berlangsung dan semakin dengan perlahan dan tanpa melepas ciuman nya membuka pakaian Jongin dengan perlahan,meraba setiap inci tubuh berkulit tan halus dan menggairahkan itu dengan telapak tangan dingin nya.

"A..anhh..Se-Sehun.."Desah Jongin saat bibir Sehun turun ke leher nya mengendusi nya berkali kali dan menjilati serta mengecup lehernya,tak lupa memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Perlahan,sehun merebahkan tubuh Jongin di atas salju,ia menumpukan kedua tangan nya di kedua sisi kepala Jongin,kemudian menatap pemuda itu lama dan dalam,Jongin yang terengah-engah dengan bibir membengkak dan memerah karena ciuman dan pipi yang juga memerah terlihat sangat indah di antara putihnya salju hari itu. Sehun menuntun tangan nya untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin,mengelusnya dengan perlahan,seakan-akan kulit itu akan tergores jika ia tak hati-hati.

"Se-Sehun.."bisik Jongin.

Dan di sore menjelang malam itu,di bawah pohon besar,salah seorang pemuda di bawah pohon itu menangis menahan sakit. Di dekatnya,cairan merah yang kental merambat di atas salju yang putih bersih,membuat putih di sekitarnya yang begitu suci itu berubah menjadi merah.

END

Engga,maksud saya TBC :v

Yahhh,seperti judulnya,saya terinspirasi sama cerita dongeng Red Ridding Hood,tapi bukan versi dongeng yang buat anak-anak nya,lebih ke cerita aslinya Red Ridding Hood yang saya temukan di google. Bisa di bilang saya penggemar dongeng itu,jadi ingat pas kecil suka maen di rumah nenek pake selendang punya emak sambil nenteng keranjang,yahh tapi itu sebelum saya tau cerita aslinya :v

Lanjut atau End aja? Maaf ceritanya monoton dan kurang menarik Hikseuu T^T

Kayaknya alur nya kecepatan ya?#pundung

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca,tolong review nya qaqa ^^

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Author : NeroNero14

Title : Red Ridding Hood(maybe)

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Other

WARNING! : Yaoi,Crack Pair,Lemon kecut,monoton,typos,menyebabkan eneg berkepanjangan :v

EXO milik keluarga mereka,Sment,dan Tuhan.

Tapi fic ini milik saya huhu

Summary : _"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau rasanya ingin memakan daging siapapun yang berani menyentuh ku kan?"_

_Dan di sore menjelang malam itu,di bawah pohon besar,salah seorang pemuda di bawah pohon itu menangis menahan sakit. Di dekatnya,cairan merah yang kental merambat di atas salju yang putih bersih,membuat putih di sekitarnya yang begitu suci itu berubah menjadi merah._

Chapter 2

Happy Heading

Jongin terbangun saat langit sudah benar benar gelap,ia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan bagian bawah yang sakit,ah tapi ia tidak kedinginan walau tidur di atas salju,ia menoleh menatap wajah Sehun yang masih tertidur sambil memeluknya,terlihat tampan sekali. Penis Sehun masih tertanam di dalam lubangnya,pantas saja ia merasa hangat,lagipula..tubuh Sehun benar benar hangat. Jongin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan kembali memeluk Sehun,wajahnya memerah saat mengingat potongan kejadian beberapa saat lalu,heran juga kenapa ia mau-mau saja melakukan ini dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Flashback _

_ "eumh..Sehun.."Jongin terus mendesah saat tubuhnya di manjakan oleh Sehun,saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang benar-benar bengkak._

_ "Ini akan sakit..bolehkah?"Tanya Sehun menatap Jongin lembut,Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah,ia mencengkram jubah merahnya yang tergeletak di samping tubuh telanjangnya._

_ "A-akh!Sehun!"Jongin memekik keras saat Sehun memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit Jongin,Sehun menggeram nikmat,menikmati setiap detik kenikmatan yang di terimanya._

_ "S-sakit Sehun.."Jongin mulai menangis merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya,ia dapat melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari dalam lubangnya yang belum pernah dimasuki apapun,mengotori penis sehun dan salju putih di sekitar bagian bawahnya,Sehun yang melihat itu menjilati air matanya dengan lembut._

_ "Tak apa,tahan sedikit sayang.."bisik Sehunsambil menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Dan perlahan sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat saat Sehun menemukan titik kenikmatannya._

_ "Ah..ah..a-Sehun..disana..ahh.."desah Jongin_

_ "Terus..ahhh..lagii"_

_Flashback off_

Wajah Jongin sudah seperti kepiting rebus mengingat desahan nya sendiri,begitu memalukan,mau di taruh di mana wajah nya nanti.

Sibuk dengan pikiran nya selama beberapa saat,ia kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Astaga!nenek!"Jongin mendudukkan dirinya sambil meringis,membuat pelukannya dan sehun terlepas,sekaligus membuat Sehun terbangun.

"Sehun,sudah larut!aku harus ke rumah nenek!"seru Jongin panik sembari memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan sambil menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu" Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang ketika pemuda itu sedang memakai pakaian nya,menyelipkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongin.

"Ya,cepatlah,nenekku sedang sakit..pakai pakaian mu segera Sehun"Jongin memberontak dalam pelukan nya,melepaskan pelukan itu dengan segera.

"Iya,iya"sahut Sehun malas kemudian memakai pakaian nya dengan asal asalan.

"Akh.."Ringis Jongin saat ia beranjak mengambil keranjang nya setelah selesai memakai jubah nya.

"Lubang mu sakit yah,apa aku terlalu kasar tadi?"Sehun mengambilkan keranjang itu dan memeberikannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak,aku baik baik saja"ia berjalan dengan aneh setelah menerima keranjang itu.

"Bohong,naiklah"Sehun kemudian berjongkok di depan Jongin,membelakanginya.

"ehh?"

"Aku akan menggendong mu,naiklah,tidak mungkin kau berjalan ke ujung hutan dengan keadaan seperti itu"hening sebentar,_benar juga kata Sehun_,sahut Jongin dalam hati.

"..."Jongin kemudian dengan perlahan menaiki punggung sehun

"..."Sehun mengambil keranjang Jongin dan membawanya dengan tangan kirinya,tangan kanan nya menyangga pinggul Jongin,sedangkan kedua tangan Jongin melingkar di leher Sehun,memeluk leher putih itu,ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di ceruk leher Sehun,menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan.

Sehun mulai berjalan,membawa dirinya dan Jongin pergi dari tempat itu dengan kunang kunang yang mengikuti mereka dan menerangi sekeliling mereka di sertai cahaya bulan purnama di atas sana,meninggalkan pohon itu bersama salju di bawahnya yang terkotori darah dan sperma yang mulai mengering.

"Kau harum"Sehun menghirup dalam dalam aroma surai Jongin yang masih dalam gendongannya,berjalan pelan di antara salju dalam keheningan malam.

"Hmm.."Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban

"Rumah nenek mu masih jauh?"

"Tidak,di ujung sana,satu satunya rumah di daerah itu"

"..."

"..."

"Jongin"Sehun memelankan suaranya

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini...kau akan meninggalkan ku?"Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sehun,menatap pemuda itu,tangan kanannya yang dingin berpindah pada tengkuk Sehun,memijat tengkuk itu lembut,Jongin tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma maskulin tengkuk Sehun.

"Tidak,aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi mu" Jawab Jongin dengan nada yakin.

"Begitu saja?"

"Kita akan melakukan...enn hal itu..lagi.."Wajah Jongin memerah lagi,mengingat kejadian tadi,sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Hening kembali membalut mereka,tidak..ini keheningan yang nyaman yang sama-sama mereka nikmati,sebelum Sehun kemudian membuka suara dalam nya lagi.

"Rasanya aku ingin memakan daging siapapun yang berani menyentuh mu,Jongin"

"Eh?"

"Karna mulai detik ini,hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh mu,kau milikku..kan Jongin?"Sehun mendongak ke arah Jongin,dan melihat senyum kecil di wajah Jongin,ia mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Ya,dan kau milikku Sehun.."Jongin memeluk leher Sehun kembali sambil menciumi tengkuk Sehun,di sambut kekehan aneh Oh Sehun.

"Tadaaaa,ini rumah nenek ku,eh?kenapa gelap?nenek belum menyalakan lampunya?"Jongin turun dari gendongan Sehun kemudian berjalan sedikit tertatih ke dalam rumah sederhana yang tampak gelap itu. Sedangkan Sehun,ia terlihat mematung di depan pintu pagar rumah itu,tercekat dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari rumah itu.

"Sehun,ayo masuk,cepat!di sana dingin,kau ingin membeku di sana?"Jongin memanggil Sehun setelah menyalakan lampu teras dan dalam rumah.

"Y-ya"Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang tampak sunyi itu.

"Jongin ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu – "

"Kira-kira nenek dimana ya"Jongin berkeliling ruangan kecil itu kemudian memeriksa kamar neneknya.

"Dia tidak di kamarnya,dimana dia?"Jongin meletakkan keranjang di atas meja makan mungil di ruangan itu.

"Nenekkkkkk,aku datangg,dimana kauuu?aku bawa obattt"seru Jongin sedikit berteriak,kemudian memasang wajah cemberut saat hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan itu.

"Jongin,dengar aku-"

"Ada sup!" Jongin memekik girang saat menemukan ada banyak sup di tungku,ia memanaskan sup itu sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau pasti lapar,makanlah Sehun,sepertinya nenek membuat ini tadi sore,ahh padahal ia kan sakit,mungkin ia sudah pergi ke desa"Jongin tampak berfikir sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup di depan Sehun dan mengambil semangkuk lagi untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian duduk di depan Sehun.

"Jongin..." Sehun memanggil Jongin yang mulai menyantap sup nya,bahkan untuk memanggil pemuda itu Sehun dengan yakin mengabaikan semangkuk sup yang terhidang di depan nya.

"Hmm?" Jongin berhenti mengunyah dagingnya sebentar hanya untuk menoleh dan menyelami mata Sehun.

"Kau tau aku orang asing"

"..."

"Aku bukan orang baik"

"Aku-"

"Tapi aku menyukai Sehun,kau orang baik walaupun kau sedikit aneh" Jongin tersenyum lebar,tapi itu malah membuat Sehun makin tak enak hati,entah kenapa. Pemuda pucat itu menumpukan sikunya pada meja,kemudian menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri,selama beberapa detik ia bertahan dengan posisi itu dan Jongin bertahan dengan raut wajah bingung nya sebelum Sehun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan membuat Jongin kaget setengah mati saat mendapati warna bola mata nya yang semula berwarna hitam kecoklatan berubah menjadi merah darah. Jongin terkejut,tapi tak berteriak,ia bertahan dengan wajah kaget nya,tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari iris merah Sehun.

"Aku tak pantas untuk itu Jongin,sungguh" Bukan nada penyesalan,tapi cukup membuktikan keseriusan Sehun dalam perkataan nya melalui raut wajah pemuda itu.

"..."

"Harusnya kau tak bersamaku,harusnya kau menjauhiku,harusnya kau takut,harusnya...harusnya..."

"Sebenarnya..kau...kau ini apa?" Jongin akirnya bersuara setelah beberapa detik bertahan dengan keterkejutan nya.

"Aku Werewolf,manusia serigala,begitu biasanya manusia menjuluki kami."

Jongin ternganga,pantas saja,pantas saja hangat tubuh Sehun terasa beda dari manusia pada umumnya,pantas saja matanya beda,semuanya..

"Aku tak – "

"Percaya?kau tak percaya?kau kira kenapa aku berada sendiri di tengah hutan?kenapa mataku jadi merah?kenapa – " Sehun menghentikan perkataan nya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan nya sebatas dadanya sendiri,sedetik kemudian urat-urat yang berada di lengan kanan nya mencuat seakan lengan itu sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat,tak sampai di sana,kuku putih Sehun juga dengan cepat memanjang beberapa centimeter,dan sungguh,kuku-kuku itu tampak terlalu tajam ujtuk manusia biasa,membuat tangan kanan Sehun menjadi mengerikan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Sehun masih dengan intonasi tenang nya,menatap Jongin yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau takut?"

"..."

"Kau takut?setelah aku mengatakan kejujuran ini kau takut dan berubah pikiran tentang sering-sering mengunjungi ku dan bersetubuh lagi dengan ku? Kau berubah pikiran tentang 'tapi aku menyukai Sehun,kau orang baik walaupun kau sedikit aneh'?" Sehun menirukan ucapan Jongin yang beberapa menit yang lalu di ucapkan oleh Jongin.

"Anggaplah aku egois dan tak tahu malu karena makhluk sepertiku menyukai manusia sepolos dirimu tapi aku tak akan melarangmu untuk lari dariku." Sehun kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Harusnya kau menjauhiku,kini kau bahkan aku sendiri pun sadar bahwa aku berbahaya untukmu,Jongin."Ia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

"Tapi tenang saja,aku...walaupun kau mungkin tak percaya,aku akan berusaha melindungi mu dari kejauhan dan memastikan tak ada yang berani menyentuh mu,Selamat tinggal." Sehun kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu rumah sederhana itu,berniat meninggalkan Jongin .

PRANGG!

"Tidak bisa,tidak mau,aku tak mau..." Lirih Jongin,tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun berbalik,menemukan mangkuk sup Jongin telah pecah menjadi kepingan di lantai bersama isinya yang bertaburan,pemuda itu menghempaskan nya ke lantai. Wajah Jongin memerah menahan tangis.

"Tak usah sok pahlawan dengan mengatakan kau akan melindungi ku dari kejauhan dan apa itu?memastikan tak ada yang berani menyentuh ku? Kau tetap egois!dan aku tak cukup dengan kau yang hanya berada di kejauhan!aku ingin bersamamu!aku...aku ingin bersama Sehun.." Jongin menggeram tertahan,kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku tak peduli,aku tak peduli kau mahluk apa,selama itu Sehun...aku yakin kau tak akan menyakiti ku,aku percaya padamu."

"Aku orang asing Jongin,bagaimana kau bisa percaya pada orang asing?terlebih aku adalah serigala,tidakkah ibumu mengatakan 'Awas,di hutan ada serigala yang berbahaya Jongin,nanti ia akan memakan mu'"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tak akan berubah pikiran tentang apapun,aku akan terus menyukai mu!" Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sehun melihat air mata Jongin perlahan turun dari matanya. Sehun tercekat,merasakan ngilu di hatinya saat melihat pemandangan itu,tapi ia masih bertahan dalam diam,Jongin...Jongin hanya belum tahu kenyataan bahwa –

"Meskipun aku telah membunuh dan memakan nenek mu yang tersayang?masihkah kau tak peduli sekarang,Jongin?" Mata Jongin membulat mendengar perkataan Sehun,ia terkejut tapi merasa teriakan nya tersangkut di tenggorokan nya dengan menyakitkan.

"Bohong.."

"Bohong?Sekarang..mana nenek mu yang sedang sakit?dimana dia?ke kota?di tengah salju dalam keadaan sakit? Kau kira itu sup apa? Itu daging nenek mu yang kumasak tadi siang,tidakkah daging nya terasa enak?" bahkan nada suara Sehun masih terdengar tenang dan dingin,Jongin?ia masih menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak,bencilah aku,aku tak melarang mu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Sehun berbalik kemudian melangkah sampai tepat di depan pintu,tapi kemudian ia berhenti lagi,tapi tak berbalik.

"Maafkan perbuatan ku,Jongin..." Kata Sehun sebelum membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar rumah itu,menyisakan Jongin yang menatap nanar pintu yang kemudian tertutup perlahan.

TBC

Atau END aja ya? :v

Muehehehehe makin monoton ya? -_-

Maafkan saya jika Chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan adegan NC nya saya skip :v

Soalnya belum bisa buat yang full nc hikseuuu :'v

Maafkan juga jika fanfic ini membingungkan dan tdk jelas juga kurang panjang ya?,tapi terimakasih sekali bagi semua readers yang udah review dan baca fanfic abal ini,maafkan saya karena tidak bisa membalas review nya satu persatu. Ngga nyangka lumayan banyak yang ngereview#terharu,elap ingus.

Keep review yeth :v

PM saya kalo ada yang ingin di tanyakan tentang ff gaje ini kkkk~


End file.
